strongest one there is
by titans vs gods
Summary: response to Captain Ash's hulk/naruto challenge  Naruto with the hulk sealed in him strong/smart naruto naruto/shizune
1. rampage

_My first naruto story also my first crossover anyway go easy on me and time for disclaimer Hulk Kyuubi if you would be so kind_

_Hulk:Puny man doesnt own anything marvel does_

_Kyuubi:TVG doesnt own naruto or any related character_

_Thank you i think anyway_

_**"Demon/summons talking"**_

_"normal talking"_

_'_thought speak'

**'Demon/summons thought'**

* * *

><p>10 Miles outside of the Hidden leaf village<br>_  
>A large orb was heading towards the ground at a high speed and was starting to look like a rock of molten lava before crashing into the ground. After it made impact it seemed to crack open and a piece went flying off and out stepped a giant green skinned monster. It looked around before grabbing the shuttle and throwing it off into the woods then raised its hands together and clapping them together sending out a massive sound wave that destroyed everything in a 2 mile radius he looked around to make sure nobody was around then walked off to find some place to use as a shelter.<em>

Unknown to him someone was watching the monster as he destroyed the trees around him and threw the shuttle he came out of.

"Well I was looking for something to practice my skills on and I just found a monster to practice on." The Leaf-nin said as he drew a kunai and threw it at the monster only for it to break when it made contact against its skin.

The monster turned and roared. "Who threw knife at Hulk." Then he saw the Leaf-nin and charged the tree he was in. "Hulk smash foolish human."

"Oh shit." The Leaf-nin said as the monster now identified as Hulk rammed the tree causing it to fall over and the Shinobi to fall out of the tree and looked up just in time to see the Hulk charging at him. The Leaf-nin rolled out of the way just in time to see the Hulks footprint where his head was.

"This might be tougher than I thought" the Leaf-nin said as he pulled out another kunai but this time infused it with chakra hoping it would cut the monster. This time then did a diagonal slash aimed at Hulk's chest but the kunai just made a light scratch and made Hulk angrier.

"Puny man think he can hurt Hulk with puny knife. PUNY MAN WRONG!" The Hulk shouted as he clapped his hands together making a sound wave that sent the Nin flying into a tree then disappears in a puff of smoke to reveal that it was a log.

"That was close I gotta figure out a way to beat this thing before it kills me." The Leaf-nin said as he flashed through a series of hand signs and yelled "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" and breathed out a fire ball that engulfed the Hulk whole. The Nin breathed a sigh of relief until he saw the Hulk walk out of the fire without a scratch.

"Hulk smash you." He said as he picked up a chunk of the ground and threw it right at the stunned Nin who had just enough time to jump before the slab of earth collided with the tree and destroyed it.

"I'm gonna need some help to beat this thing." The Nin said as he ran trying to get back to his village thinking he could win if he had the advantage in numbers.

The Hulk charged after him crushing anything that got in his way. He was close to grabbing the Nin when the Nin disappeared leaving the Hulk looking around confused. "Where you go puny man?" The Hulk growled as he looked around to try and see where the Nin disappeared to. Then he was suddenly hit from behind with kunai that had an explosive tag on it which exploded on contact and gave the Hulk light burns which healed instantly. He turned to see the Nin running away he leaped after him in a attempt to catch him but kept coming up short.

"Shouldn't be too far before I get back at the village. With all the ninja there we should be able to beat this thing." He said as he dodged another attempt to grab him by the Hulk. The closer he got to the village to more it seemed a fire was coming from that direction as he got to the border he saw that it was on fire and that there was large monster attacking the village he soon realized it was the nine tailed fox and almost stopped before he remembered the monster chasing him. He then came up with an idea he pumped chakra into his legs before leaping and landing down the road from the main gate of the village and used his chakra enhanced legs to run as fast as he could hoping he could hoping the Hulk wouldn't catch him only feel the ground shake as the hulk landed where he was seconds ago and was gaining on him with the last of his energy he leaped over the main gate and made three clones to distract the hulk while he ran to see if he could help evacuate the civilians before the Kyuubi destroyed the village.

The Hulk saw the man make three copies of himself and was confused for a for few seconds before attacking the one closest to him only to have him duck under his fist before jumping on his back. "Water style: water prison jutsu" the clone said before jumping of his back and placing his hand out forming a sphere of water that surrounded the Hulk. Then another clone stepped forward "Lightning style: lightning whip jutsu" the second clone said as a current of electricity formed around his hand in the shape of a whip which used to strike the water prison which electrocuted the Hulk and caused him to scream in pain. The last clone stepped forward "secret jutsu: steel rope jutsu" he said as steel ropes shot out of his palm and wrapped around the Hulk increasing his conductivity and making the electricity flowing through him stronger than it was before. What happened next surprised the three clones the Hulk seemed to get stronger as he began to flex his arms in an attempt to break the chains binding him then with one last grunt the chains snapped the hulk then clapped his hands together causing a sound wave that made the water prison explode.

The Hulk now free looked at the three clones and snarled as he spoke "you make Hulk angry you not like Hulk angry" before he grabbed the clone closest to him and tore him apart right down the middle causing it to dispel in a puff of smoke. "Who's next?" He said as he turned to face the two remaining clones. Before anyone could make a move a torrent of flames came spiraling towards them destroying the remaining clones and giving the hulk second degree burns which healed up after the flames died down. The Hulk looked in the direction the flames came from and saw a giant fox with nine tails he roared as he jumped at the fox and hit it in the face causing the beast fall over as the Hulk landed next to it on the ground. "Giant dog think it stronger than Hulk. Giant dog wrong." The Hulk said as he was about to swing at the Kyuubi again but was swatted away by one of the foxes tails. The fox stood up and unleashed a blast of sludge followed by a torrent of fire that merged with the sludge and formed an explosive stream of mud that exploded when it made contact with the Hulk. The fox thinking it had won turned its back on its thought to be beaten opponent only to have a building hit it in the back of its head it then turned around to see the Hulk still standing with patches of his skin starting to grow back.

_**"You must be a powerful being to have survived the sludge bomb and phoenix flower jutsus combined this will be fun."**__ The fox said as it charged at the Hulk who followed its example as they began to see who the stronger of the two would be the Kyuubi swung its paw at him only for him to catch it and rip it off the demon screamed as it started to bleed horribly only for the Hulk to use its severed arm to stab it in the heart__the Kyuubi looked at its chest to see that it was bleeding profusely and started to speak as it fell on its side __**"Good job monster you beat me I'll reform in no time and we can have another match but next time I'll be the one to….." **__Before it had a chance to finish its sentence it passed out from the pain. The hulk smirked a little before sitting down to catch his breath._

The Hokage was watching and was surprised to see the green skinned creature had defeated the Kyuubi so easily but he knew he the creature was two powerful to be left alone and that the Kyuubi would reform in a matter of weeks and go on another rampage so he decided to seal each of them into the body of an infant he was planning on sealing the Nine-tails into his son but decided to seal the green monster into his son and the Kyuubi in the body of Tsunade's sister Shizune nobody would know about the Kyuubi being sealed into Shizune but they would know about the sealing of the green skinned monster into his son "hopefully Tsunade will forgive me for doing this to her sister." He said as he flashed through a series of hand signs before chanting "Forbidden jutsu: dual soul sealing." Then the sky started to darken and two shadows started to form in the sky

_**"Why have you summoned us mortal"**__ one of them said. "I have summoned the two of you to seal the souls of the Kyuubi and this green skinned monster into two different bodies. " He replied in a humble tone trying not to anger the death gods. __**"We need two souls to carry out this request" **__The second figure stated in an annoyed tone._

"He knows that's why im offering my soul to up as payment for sealing the Kyuubi into Shizune." A new voice said behind Minato he turned around to see his wife looking at him with a unreadable expression. "You don't have to do this Kushina I could find someone else." He pleaded to his wife thinking he could change her mind. She shot him an annoyed glance before saying "im not gonna let some innocent civilian give their life to seal either of these monsters I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She responded he nodded and turned to the two shadowy figures in the sky "ok you have your payment for each sealing now." The figures looked at each monster before simultaneously responding

_**"the payment is acceptable"**__ before reaching each of their hands through Minato and Kushina's chest and grabbed the Hulk and the Kyuubi before they pulled their arms back and placed them into Shizune and Naruto's bodies before they each fell limp and had their souls ripped out and eaten by the death gods who disappeared after they ate their souls. Minato and Kushina died with one final shared thought _'please be safe Naruto and become a strong ninja' _unknown to them they just sealed the strongest one there is into their son._

* * *

><p><em>Like it hate it review i accept flames if there justified or tell me something i need to fix until next time<em>

_Hulk:Hulk smash giant dog_

_Kyuubi:im a fox not a dog and i'll beat you this time_

_Shut up or you dont get fight anyone got Hulk_

_Hulk:Hulk understand_

_Good anyway later viewers and review or ELSE!_


	2. New Student Old Villian

Disclaimer: hulk kyuubi told you already

Another chapter is up hopefully its good i wrote some of this when i was half asleep so it seem a little bit choppy and for those of you who wanted to find out who the ninja that attacked hulk was your about to find out

enjoy the show or comic oh whatever just read the story

* * *

><p><em>13 years after the Kyuubi attack<em>

_A green haired boy wearing a white jacket with a green shirt under it and a pair of dark blue pants was running down the street being chased by a group of angry ninja covered in green paint. "You geezers aren't gonna catch me." The green haired boy then jumped on a roof and cracked his knuckles. The group of __Jounin followed and was surprised to see him in a fighting stance "Not very smart trying to fight 9 Jōuninon your own Naruto."_

_One of the group said as he stepped towards Naruto who smirked at the Jounins attempt to intimidate him before slugging him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him before facing the rest of his friends. "Who's next?" He asked in a taunting manner before two more charged at him one throwing a punch aimed at his head and the other trying to kick him in the stomach only for him to duck under the punch of the first jounin and grab the leg of the second and throw him into the first jounin knocking them off the roof he turned back to the other six and clapped his hands sending a small sound wave knocking half of the remaining Jounin out._

_He then faced the remaining jounin before dashing at them and hitting two of them in the face with a powerful haymaker before ducking under a punch from the right and hit the jounin in the ribs two with a loud cracking sounds resonating from the man before he was kneed in the face knocking him out instantly. The last jounin pulled out a kunai and lunged at Naruto only for his kunai to shatter when it hit his chest cutting through his shirt and looking shocked before Naruto uppercutted him knocking him out instantly. "You won't get away with this." The first jounin who attacked him said. "I think I will." Was his only response before Naruto kicked him in the temple instantly knocking him out. He looked around before gathering chakra in his legs and leaping across buildings to get to class before he was deemed late by his teacher Iruka._

_Naruto arrived at the school before his teacher got there and took his usual seat next to his closest friend Hinata Hyuga. After he helped her overcome her shyness and taught her not to doubt herself the two became great friends but Hinata's feelings grew which caused her to always want to prove herself to Naruto. Unfortunately he only saw her like family and her feeling weren't returned so she decided to stay his friend thinking it best to have him as a close friend at least._

_"Hey Hinata" Naruto greeted as he took his seat next to her just as she was about to respond Kiba Inuzuka one of Naruto's friends even though they resented each other sense they first met something in Naruto always made him irritated whenever Kiba was around. "Hey Hinata hey green bean." Kiba greeted his friend and frienemy before taking his seat on the other side of Hinata. Naruto frowned at the use of the nickname he hated so much "Hey kibble breath." Naruto responded using the nickname he gave Kiba when started a rumor saying that he ate Akamaru's dog food._

_Kiba growled at the use of the nickname he despised and stood and faced Naruto cracking his knuckles before Naruto mimicked his movements causing the class to look at them but before they could do anything their teacher Iruka walked in looked at them and yelled at the top of his lungs. "NARUTO KIBA SIT DOWN BEOFRE I DECIDE TO KICK BOTH OF YOU OUT OF THE ACADAMEY!" With that threat delivered both boys sat down and grumbled about how unfair Iruka was being before he sent them a glare that shut them both up. "Anyway we have a new student joining our class please welcome Shizune Senju." Iruka said as everyone in the class looked at the door way to see the new student._

_The door opened slowly as a girl walked in she had jet black hair that stopped at the base of her neck and wore a light black kimono with a white robe underneath that had a floral pattern around the bottom edges of it and she was carrying a small pig in her arms. "Hello everyone I'm Shizune and this little fella here is ton-ton" Shizune said timidly before walking to the back of the room and sitting behind Naruto._

_Then a certain pink haired banshee screeched "BUT IRUKA SENSEI ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU LET NARUTO JOIN OUR CLASS WITH ONLY ONE WEEK TILL GRADUATION NOW YOU LET HER JOIN TOO." Sakura screeched causing Shizune and ton-ton to cover their ears not being used to hearing Sakura's loud banshee like voice. Naruto tired of hearing Sakura's voice decided to speak up. "Will you shut up you annoying banshee im sick of hearing you complain about every little thing what kind of ninja never shuts up a dead ninja now get over it you fucking shrew." Naruto was out of breath when he finished berating Sakura._

_Shizune looked shocked that Naruto said all that she looked around and saw that nobody seemed fazed by what the green haired boy said. She was even more surprised that some of the students were smiling. Iruka sighed glad that the argument ended before it got out of hand but Sakura had a good point if she brought it up in an annoying way. He needed to test her skills and he thought of the perfect way._

_"Sakura has a point we need to test Shizune's skills I think the best way is for her to spar with the best student in the class….." before Iruka could finish Sasuke stood up and arrogantly responded "don't worry Iruka I'll go easy on the new girl." Only for a book to hit him in the back of the head and knock him out of his chair he got up and turned to glare at the person who threw and saw Naruto smirking back at him before frowning "Will you shut up and let Iruka sensei finish saying what he was going to say." He said before nodding for Iruka to finish what he was saying before he was interrupted._

_Iruka nodded back "as I was saying we'll have Shizune spar against the best student in the class Naruto." Before he could protest Iruka said if Naruto did it he would pay for his ramen for a month and just like that Naruto leaped out the window and landed on the training ground the school had waiting for everyone else to show up._

_When everyone got outside Naruto was sitting in a tree looking at the clouds before he turned saw the class and jumped off the branch he was sitting in. "Alright let's do this and don't even think about going easy on me ok." Shizune nodded before getting into her fighting stance and dashing at Naruto who stomped his foot sending a shockwave of chakra infused rocks at Shizune who jumped out of the way before inhaling then breathing out a cloud of poison mist._

_Naruto smirked before clapping his hands and sending the cloud back at Shizune who stood there before breathing in the cloud then smirked at Naruto "what's the matter afraid to fight me up close is the tough guy scared of the new girl." She taunted before dashing at Naruto and throwing a strong left jab at him only for him to duck under her punch before throwing a strong jab aimed at her stomach which she blocked but was surprised when she skidded back a few feet but quickly shook it off as she dash at Naruto again and unleashed a flurry of punches which he dodged before she aimed a strong kick to his ribs and was surprised again when he didn't even try to block and was even more surprised when she felt like she just kicked a wall._

_Naruto smirked before grabbing her by the leg spinning around in a circle then letting go of her legs sending her flying into a tree. Shizune got back up before tacking out her scalpel and dashing at Naruto and cutting him with her chakra infused weapon and was shocked when she drew blood and his arm had the muscles exposed along with some of the bone. Iruka rushed over to see if Naruto was ok but was shocked when he said he didn't need any medical help. Iruka was about to ask why when he sees the wound Naruto received heal it's self-up._

_"Ok now that we have seen what Shizune is capable of now let's get back to class so we can assign you to your teams seeing as how there is an uneven number of students now there will be one five person squad." As the class walked back into the school Mizuki stepped out of the shadows with a devious smirk on his face. "Maybe those two can be of some use to me I haven't seen anyone heal as fast as that since that green monster I fought when the Kyuubi attacked the village. And if the girl can hold her own against Naruto than she should be able to hold her own against any jounin that they might come across." He said to himself as he thought of ways to approach the two genin._

This is gonna be fun_ he thought as he walked towards the school to inform the class of the special test Naruto and Shizune were gonna do. _

* * *

><p>So watt do ya think love it like hate despise it tell me and if you flame me you better have a good reason or else till next time and hopefully it wont take me so long to update the story<p> 


	3. Confrontation in the forest

Sorry for the long wait im not gonna make excuses im gonna tell the truth i broke my laptop charger and had to wait until i saved up enough money to get a new one and i also suffered from writers block so this chapter might not be as good as the other two

Also on a related note i need ideas on what marvel chracters some of the other characters should be but i mainly need suggestion on what ninjas doesn't who they are should have the U-Foes powers and who should have doctor stranges powers since docroe strange was like a father to Hulk

anyway on with chapter

Disclaimer:TVG doesn't own any of the characters in this fic they belong to marvel nd naruto respectively if i did then doctor strange would have never banished hulk to the crossroads and naruto would have dated hinata at the begining of the show

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was sitting on top of his desk waiting for Mizuki and Shizune to get there so he could start the final test Mizuki said he and Shizune had to take so they could pass. "Where the hell are those two? I wanna hurry the hell up so I can get my damn headband and finally start my journey to becoming hokage." Naruto said impatiently while grinding his knuckles against his desk leaving deep ridges on it.<em>

_Just as he was about to go look for them the door opened and in walked Mizuki followed by a slightly annoyed looking Shizune. "Sorry we're late I had to find Shizune so we could start the test." Mizuki said with a voice that was laced with false sincerity. "Any way the test you're going to take will test your stealth and infiltration skills." Mizuki explained earning looks of interest and excitement from the two ninjas to be._

_"You're serious right you're not fucking with us." Naruto asked tossing a skeptical glance towards Mizuki. "No im not fucking with you im being serious you little brat." Mizuki responded while tossing a venomous glare towards the young blond. "Anyway the test is to see how you would do on a mission that involves stealing enemy Intel from their base." He said earning him looks of confusion from the two ninjas to be. Mizuki sighed irritably "your test is to steal a forbidden scroll from Hokage tower." He elaborated gaining looks of disbelief from the pair. "Don't give me that look I told you its ok with the Hokage. Didn't I?" He snapped causing them to jump in surprise. Naruto looked skeptical but didn't say anything Shizune relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok then you know what to do when you're done meet me three miles west of the border of the village and then you'll get your headbands." Mizuki said before waving his hand signaling them to leave._

_Naruto and Shizune nodded their heads and walked out of the room not noticing the evil look he shot them as they left. "I don't trust him Im just waiting for him to try something so I can smash him." Naruto said once they were halfway down the hall and out of Mizuki's earshot. Shizune gave him a surprised look "why don't you trust Mizuki Sensei?" Shizune asked curiously trying to understand the emerald haired teen's reasoning behind his statement. "Why don't you trust Mizuki sensei he seems honest and trustworthy." Shizune said earning an irritated groan from Naruto "Your too trusting just wait until the test is over then we'll see if Mizuki is as trustworthy as you say he is." Naruto replied before punching a hole in the wall and jumping out heading to Hokage tower with Shizune fallowing behind him with one thought on her mind_

_'this going to be a long night'._

_The pair arrived Hokage tower shortly after they left the academy and were watching the guards closely before making a plan to knock out two guards and take their positions. "Here comes somebody now" Naruto said as he pointed out the two men that were circling the tower._  
><em>One of them was holding a katana while the other was twirling a staff around his forearm. "You take the guy with the staff I'll take the guy with the katana." Naruto ordered Shizune nodded her head before taking out a senbon and tossing it the staff wielding guard's neck causing him to pass out while Naruto crept up behind the guard holding his katana and put him in a choke hold covering his mouth so he couldn't make a sound after a few seconds of the guard struggling he lost conciseness before Naruto dropped him then dragged him into the bushes so none of the other guards would see him. After Naruto and Shizune hide the guards they knocked out and took their clothes they walked into the tower looking for where the room was that had the scroll they were looking for.<em>

_As they walked down the corridor they heard voices coming from down the corridor "I can't believe we got stuck guarding the scroll room just because we got into a fight with that demon brat." One of the voices said and immediately recognized it as the voice of the leader of the group of jounin that attacked him the day Shizune came to class. "The worst part is we got our asses kicked and we still got punished." Naruto smiled at that comment before pulling Shizune in the direction the voices were coming from. As they got closer they could see a dim light up ahead "looks like we found out where the scroll is." Shizune stated before approaching the room with Naruto right behind her "well let's see if we fool them into thinking that we're here to take over their shift." Shizune suggested getting a nod of approval from Naruto. Shizune knocked on the door waiting for a response from the guards in the room "who's there?" a gruff voice questioned from the other side of the door._

_"We're to take the rest of your shift." Naruto said deepening his voice so the jounin on guard duty wouldn't recognize it. "Finally we thought we were gonna have to stay here all night." The jounin said as he and his friend moved to let them in suddenly one of them grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "You think I wouldn't recognize the brat that broke my ribs and knocked me out." The jounin said with a growl before throwing Naruto into a wall causing him to grunt in pain. "You bastards are gonna pay for that" Naruto growled as he was getting up. "I don't think so." The jounin said as he did a hand sign and feathers started to fall around Naruto. "Genjutsu doesn't work on me." Naruto said as he charged at the jounin and delivered a quick jab to the jounin stomach causing him to clutch his stomach as he fell to his knees only to kicked in the face by Naruto causing him to go flying through the wall and breaking his left arm and right leg as he hit the ground outside. "I may have over done it a bit." Naruto said to himself. He turned to help Shizune only to see the other jounin on the ground mumbling something while in a fetal position. "What did you do to him?" Naruto asked. "It's just a simple genjutsu he'll snap out of it in an hour come on I got the scroll lets meet Mizuki and pass this test." Naruto nodded before jumping out the hole in the wall he made when he kicked the jounin out the window._

_"Hasn't he ever heard of a door?" Shizune sighed before jumping through the same wall Naruto jumped through. She caught up to Naruto who had stopped at the Ichiraku Ramen stand and was gulping down his tenth bowl of ramen._

_"Were supposed to be on a mission and you're here gulping down Ramen like we don't have a mission to complete you asshole." Naruto glanced over his shoulder before paying for his ten bowls of Ramen before responding to Shizune. "Well since you were taking your damn time getting here I figured I should get a bit to eat before you got here." Naruto smirked before leaning in close enough that she could smell the Ramen on his breath and that their noses were only centimeters apart before finishing. "And if you're gonna call someone an asshole." He wrapped one of his large hands around her throat tight enough to make her start gasping and clawing at his hand. He leaned and growled in her ear "Make sure it's someone who can't kill you." He smirked before letting go of Shizune who glared at him while she caught her breath. "Glare all you want when we finish this test now come on." Shizune stood up and brushed herself off "let's get this over with." She huffed before taking off into the forest with Naruto not to far behind. The duo bounded through the forest jumping from branch to branch occasionally getting lost when one of them thought they knew a short cut before they made it to the clearing where they were supposed to meet Mizuki._

_"Nice to see you two finally decided to show up." The two turned their heads to see Mizuki sitting on a branch twirling a kunai between his fingers which bothered Naruto. "Since you're here I guess that means you got the scroll." Mizuki jumped to the ground looked at the two expectantly Shizune nodded while Naruto grunted a yes. "Splendid then hand over the scroll and you'll get your 'reward.'" He grinned when he said reward like it was type of joke. Shizune was about to hand to him before Naruto grabbed her wrist and shook his head before facing Mizuki. "We got the damn scroll just like you asked you never said we had to give you the scroll we got the scroll now hand over our headbands." Mizuki and Naruto stared each other down before Mizuki smiled "of course of course" He smiled a malicious smile before pulling out a scroll and unsealing a giant shuriken "here is your reward" he screamed and threw the shuriken at the two of them Naruto grabbed Shizune and rolled out of the way as the shuriken sailed by them and embedded itself in a tree Mizuki retrieved his shuriken before turning to face the surprised duo. "Don't look so surprised Naruto you already suspected something didn't you say you were going to 'smash me' if I double crossed you well now's your chance." Naruto smirked before cracking his knuckles "well since your being so generous I'm gonna take you up on your offer." He charged at Mizuki and threw a straight jab but Mizuki blocked it with his shuriken before kicking Naruto in stomach with a surprising amount of force causing Naruto take a few steps back and clutch his stomach. "That actually hurt" Naruto growled out surprised before shaking off the pain and rushing Mizuki who was too busy fighting Naruto to notice Shizune taking aim at him with her senbon launcher but before she could launch any senbon she was kicked in the side and saw it was a shadow clone of Mizuki smiling at her "you didn't think I'd fight both of you alone did you?" Before he charged at her with a kunai in each of his hands and went for an X shaped slash that Shizune deflected with her scalpel._

_"It doesn't matter how many clones you make your not gonna beat us." Mizuki smirked before forming a hand sign and making two more clones appear one ran over to help the real Mizuki fight Naruto while the other clone stayed to help fight Shizune "I admire your confidence but you see the moment you entered this clearing you already lost the fight." He smiled sadistically before the two shadow clones charged at Shizune with a kunai in each hand the first clone slashed at Shizune with kunai which she blocked with her scalpel before ducking under the second slash and just as she was about to attack the second Mizuki clone kicked her in the back sending her flying into a tree as she stumbled to her feet she saw five kunai flying at her each armed with an explosive tag she rolled out of the way of the kunai only for the force of the five explosive tags going off to send her flying into Naruto who was starting to get visibly tired from constantly dodging fireballs. "Well time for you to die demon brats." Naruto narrowed his eyes before growling out "What do you mean demon brats?" Mizuki only smiled wider "you mean you never wondered why you were hated by the villagers its simple really the reason is….."_

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger i know you probably hate me for it but im prepared to deal with it so let me know how i did and if this chapter is as good as the last two also im serious about those suggestion i already have some characters decided<em>

_Sasuke:Abomination  
>Naruto:Hulk (Duh)<br>Hinata:She-Hulk  
>Shizune:Red She-Hulk<br>Danzo:Red Hulk  
>Kiba:Wolverine<br>Akamaru:Wendigo (maybe not sure gonna need some feedback for this one)  
>Haku:Blizzard (in the comics She-Hulk and Blizzard are enemies until blizzard tries to attack She-Hulk at a bar and they end up drinkin together)<br>Shikamaru:Iron-Man (im thinkin about makin the orginal avengers with some people not sure)_

_Well thats all i got so far and some of those are debatable but not sasuke naruto hinata shizune kiba haku or danzo i have plans for them_

_Well thats all for now im gonna get started on the next chapter in the meantime read and review laters_


End file.
